


[podfic] my heart is in my hand (yeechh!)

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp), secretsofluftnarp



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02, Relationship Negotiation, Sound Effects, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Author Summary:A few things have changed around the house as of late. Guillermo and Nandor try to have a long-overdue talk. They mostly fail.Additional author tags:a lot of sex talk but nothing graphic, it's all for the goofs folks, nandor is canonically into painplay and you're gonna HEAR about it, colin robinson is having a great daypodfic of my heart is in my hand (yeechh!) by howlikeagod
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Broken Telephone: Team Chartreuse





	[podfic] my heart is in my hand (yeechh!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my heart is in my hand (yeechh!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660222) by [howlikeagod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlikeagod/pseuds/howlikeagod). 



**length:** 19:36

 **[stream or download mp3 here](https://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/MyHeartIsInMyHand.mp3)**  


intro music is the What We Do In The Shadows theme ("You're Dead" by Norma Tanegra). outro music is [the masochism tango by Tom Lehrer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TytGOeiW0aE), as strongly suggested by this fic. 

Thank you to howlikeagod for having blanket permission to podfic! This was a blast to record.


End file.
